


light me up (and let me burn)

by earpsolano



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (tbh idk what this is but enjoy), F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano
Summary: Kara Danvers didn't get her happy ever after, Monel left (lol) and now she is all alone. Until a phone call from a Luthor changes the events of that night and Kara gets her own happy ever after.





	light me up (and let me burn)

 

‘Kara Danvers, you are my hero.’ The words circle Kara’s head as Lena held the blonde within her arms.

There was always something about her, something she couldn’t quite place her finger on.

Maybe it was Lena’s smile and the way it made her stomach flip.

Or maybe it was the way she walked into a room like she owned it.

Whatever it was, there was something about Lena Luthor that Kara Danvers would never understand.

 

Kara trusted her, even when no one else did.

Even when they were putting her in handcuffs and dragging her away, right in front of her eyes.

Kara knew she was innocent.

They showed her a video of Lena stealing the one thing that could hurt Kara, the only thing that could break her.

But Kara knew she would never take something that could hurt her.

She knew Lena would never hurt her.

 

Kara put herself at danger to save her, without even thinking.

If Lena was in danger, if she ever needed help or a shoulder to cry on.

Kara were there.

Always.

 

Kara remembered when she dropped to the ground, as her knees buckled beneath her, an unfamiliar pain taking over, her head filled with an unrecognisable noise that Lillian had caused.

Kara watched as Lena threw herself forward, to try protect her.

To try and help her.

To try and help Supergirl.

Supergirl.

The krypton who was literally bulletproof.

Yet Lena Luthor was still willing to take a bullet for her.

 

‘Oh, well like I said I’m not a reporter.’

 

‘You could have fooled me.’ Lena knew her better then Kara knew herself after only a couple of conversations.

 

Kara walked out of Lena’s office, remembering the other woman’s smile as left, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she did so.

 

She made her feel, different.

Kara knew she was different, different from everyone around her in so many ways.

She was bulletproof.

She could fly.

She was an alien.

But Lena made her feel, normal.

And normal is different for Kara.

For Supergirl.

The girl of steel.

Who puts herself at risk every day to save the lives of people she doesn’t know.

Who is scared of nothing.

But there is something about Lena Luthor, something about the way she makes Kara feel, that scares her.

 

Kara sat, curled up on the couch, a pillow tight within her grasp and her mind couldn’t help but go back to Lena.

Her smile.

How Lena knew everything, yet nothing at all.

To Lena, Kara was Kara Danvers.

And Supergirl was an alien who saved her life.

They were two different people.

And Kara knew one day she would have to tell Lena the truth.

But it terrified her.

 

Thought ran wild in her head;

What if Lena already knew and was disappointed it took Kara so long to say?

What if Lena stopped trusting her?

What if Lena hated her for lying?

What if Lena told her to leave?

What if?

 

Kara shook the thoughts from her mind.

 

Her apartment was quiet, too quiet.

Alex was with Maggie.

J’onn was with M’gann

Winn was with his girlfriend.

Mon-el was gone.

Everyone had their happy endings.

But Kara was sat, alone.

Until her phone rung, and a voice that sent a shiver down her spine said her name.

 

‘Kara.’

 

‘Lena.’ Kara’s voice was weak, and she failed to hide it.

 

‘Is everything okay?’ Lena asked, noticing Kara’s voice cracking down the phone.

 

‘…no, it’s not.’ Kara whispered, her voice nearly breaking.

 

‘I’m on my way.’ Lena didn’t hesitate, hanging up the phone and leaving her office.

 

A few minutes passed and there was a soft knock on Kara’s door.

 

‘Kara, what’s wrong?’ Lena’s voice was soft, her eyes filled with concern as Kara stepped aside to let the other woman in.

 

Kara opened her mouth to speak, to tell Lena how Monel had left, but Kara wasn’t dating Monel, Supergirl was.

Deep down Kara didn’t want Lena to know about him, she didn’t want to risk telling Lena everything now and having Lena walk out on her.

‘I’m alone.’ Kara mumbled as tears rushed to her eyes, looking down at the floor to try and hide it.

 

‘Kara,’ Lena spoke slowly, bringing her fingertips to Kara’s chin to make her look at her as she spoke, making sure Kara was listening to every word she said. ‘You are never alone. So many people love you, so many people need you, you are never, ever alone.’

 

And with that Kara broke.

And Lena held her, tight within her arms.

 

Lena ran her finger through Kara’s hair, telling her everything was alright.

Kara took a deep breath.

She never thought she, a super, would be crying into the shoulders of a Luthor.

But Lena is more than just a Luthor.

She is kind, strong, smart and she had never let her down.

Whether Kara needed a friend to make her laugh.

Or to hold her while she cried.

Lena was always there.

Always.

 

Kara took a step back from Lena, meeting her eyes.

The silence was deafening, neither saying anything.

Kara listening to Lena’s heartbeat rapidly within her chest, the sound somehow calming.

Calming to know that Lena, Lena Luthor, was nervous.

 

‘I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ Kara said quietly, watching a small blush appear on the other woman’s cheek.

 

‘And I don’t what I’d do without you, Supergirl.’

 

Kara’s heart stopped.

 

‘Wh-wait…you, wh-‘

 

‘Kara, the glasses don’t hide everything.’ Lena said as she stepped back into Kara’s space, lifting Kara’s glasses from her face, smiling gently as she did so.

 

‘Why didn’t you say anything.’ Kara asked slowly, letting it sink in as Lena placed her glasses on the counter.

 

‘Why didn’t you?’

 

‘I couldn’t, people aren’t supposed to know, and… I was scared.’

 

‘Supergirl, scared?’ Lena laughed, raising her eyebrow as she spoke. ‘Scared of what?’

 

Kara stumbled over her words, nerves getting the better of her, ‘sacred you’d hate me.’

 

‘Kara, I will never hate you. I don’t like the fact you hid this from me, but I understand why you did.’

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Kara whispered, not knowing what else to say.

 

‘It’s alright, you have nothing to be sorry for.’ Lena added, ‘you weren’t the best at hiding your double life, _I flew here..on the bus_.’ Kara smiled as she remembered that mistake, thinking she had recovered smoothly, but clearly she had not.

 

‘Thank you, for not hating me, and understanding.’ Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Lena, breathing in her scent as she did so.

 

Kara felt safe within Lena’s arms.

She trusted her.

She knew Lena would never hurt her.

And even though everyone else seemed to get their happy ever afters.

And Kara was left alone.

She was no longer alone.

With Lena here, in her arms, she would never be alone.

 

‘I’m sorry about Mon-el.’ Lena whispered as they held one another.

 

‘It’s fine.’ Kara whispered back, momentarily forgetting he was the reason she was supposed to be upset.

 

‘I meant what I said you know,’ Lena said as she pulled back slightly from Kara, ‘I know you’re Supergirl and she’s National City’s hero, but Kara Danvers, you are my hero.’

 

Kara smiled as Lena gently brushed away a stray tear rolling down Kara’s cheek.

 

Kara could feel her own heartbeat quicken within her chest as she and Lena stood, still, silently looking at one another.

Kara could hear Lena’s heart over her own, the beat just as quick as Kara’s.

Lena’s finger tips stroked gently over Karas arm before she broke the silence,

 

‘Kara I-‘ but before Lena could begin her sentence, Kara’s lips were on hers, only for a second, Kara instantly stepping back,

 

‘’I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that.’ Kara had turned a deep shade of red and was looking at everything in her apartment apart from Lena.

 

Lena.

Who stood silent.

Her mouth hung slightly open as she tried to take in what had just happened.

 

‘You can go, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have,’ Kara mumbled, walking towards to door to let Lena leave, ‘you don’t have to stay, sorry i-‘

 

‘Kara,’ Lena said, stopping Kara from stumbling over her words, ‘I’m not going anywhere.’ Lena smiled as she spoke.

 

Kara let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

Kara pushed the door of her apartment shut, and walked back over to where Lena was stood.

 

There was always something about Lena Luthor, something Kara would soon understand.

It was Lena’s smile and the way it made her stomach flip.

And it was the way she walked into a room like she owned it.

It was the way she was always there for Kara when she needed her.

Always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something so different to what it ended up being, but hey, it ended up being fluffy supercorp so i don't care :)
> 
> Never written for these two gays before so i hope you enjoyed and it wasn't too out of character
> 
> (any comments are really helpful and motivating so pls pls leave one, yes i'm begging but i'll love you more if you do it) <3


End file.
